New Horizons
by imaginefreely
Summary: Neal, a prodigal con man and talented forger finds himself under the care of Dr. Cullen when his whole life gets turned sideways. While finally away from his family and their lives of crime, he finds a new family who seem intent on living lives of love. He conspires up his very first original con, how to find himself a place in this new family and leave his old family behind
1. Pioneer

Bella:

The sun was starting to peek through the windows and shine upon my family. No matter how many mornings came and went, I never got over the view of watching the beams meet my family and highlight just how lucky I am. The first one to be embraced by the morning light was Alice, the one who was actively flitting about getting the house ready for the day to come. You wouldn't think we were had just moved given the fact that Alice and Esme walked through the doors and furnished the house perfectly but this morning was the start of the first sentence in our newest chapter. The rest of my family were scattered across the living room, each working in their own way to settle into the new place.

I remembered back to when Carlisle called the meeting to figure out where we would like to move. Originally, the plan had been to continue the cycle and go back to Maine but I had unintentionally thrown a wrench into those works. It wasn't just by having my daughter Renesmee or Jacob that threw off the plans. It was more complicated because while Jacob came with his pack and the rest of his reservation, I still had Charlie in my life and wasn't able to fully leave him. There was no end to my feeling of guilt as I knew it was time for us to move on, to avoid suspicion, but I just couldn't leave Charlie. I thought I would be able to, now that he was able to stay in my life but the thought of moving across country just seemed intolerable. Plus, I knew it would mean Jacob leaving his pack and family behind. Not to mention breaking up his friends, my friends. Those that had to stay on the reservation because that's where their lives were, and those that were looking forward to the next adventure.

Carlisle started the discussion off by alleviating any guilt by having Renesmee and Jacob join the family at the table and including them in the discussion. It seemed everyone understood the reason we wouldn't be leaving Washington because of so many reasons and now, all that was left to do was see where we would set up home base next. He smiled at me and opened the floor to the family. Ultimately it didn't matter to me where we were going so long as my family was with me. In fact, it seemed the only one who did have an interest in where we go was Alice. She wasn't able to say why exactly but Quinault was calling out to her as strongly as the Cullen's were when she first became a vampire. Somehow, she knew it was where we needed to be. Everyone was more than ok with this. The Cullen's had never been to Quinault so Esme was excited at the all the different possibilities. Carlisle was excited to work at the hospital. It seemed that despite being in another small town, a lot of energy was put into the hospital. They had a pediatric wing that was cutting edge and an impressive surgery record that thrilled Carlisle. Just like that, it was decided, we would be moving to Quinault.

So here we were, the Friday before our new lives started. Alice was focused on doing her part to make the rooms around us perfect. Edward was at the piano, slowly working out whatever music he was hearing in the world around him. Rosalie and Emmett were curled up under the table with tablet in hand. I think they were just watching whatever movie they were watching so they could be so close without having to take it up to their room. Jasper and Esme were in the kitchen, Esme telling Jasper where she wanted what, Jasper smiling as he placed it there. The only missing members were Carlisle and my children. Carlisle was getting ready, taking everything from his hospital orientation and placing it where he wanted it to go. He had a book of all the different letters offering work from over the years and now he was just adding pages. My daughter was with Jacob both asleep at the cottage. It was one of the last couple of nights they had before school started so Edward and I left them alone while we moved with the rest of the family, they would join us soon enough.

Everything seeming to be settling in, finding the place where it all fit together perfectly while Edward conducted the soundtrack to our lives. Then a soft ringing broke through the majesty. Carlisle's phone was charging near the front door and the screen lit up as the vibrations started. Carlisle came down the stairs as Jasper and Esme finished up in the kitchen. While Carlisle when straight to his phone, Jasper be lined to Alice.

"Good morning this is Dr. Cullen," Carlisle said as he answered the phone. Then at almost the exact same time Jasper spoke to Alice.

"It's ok Alice, sooner or later you will figure out what brought us here." Alice shook her head.

"Jazz, I don't do sooner or later. It's just not who I am"

They continued their discussion while Carlisle continued his. The hospital was calling him it seemed, I guessed so they could iron out his schedule. My attention had drifted however. Edward changed the notes and the music morphed into our hunting song. The song Edward composed during a hunting trip not that long ago reminded me of his beauty on the hunt. How he leapt with such grace and took down his prey while looking perfect. The time away from our cottage was not lost on me, nor him it seemed as we made eye contact across the room. I knew I had to balance my needs for my husband and the needs of my daughter.

"Yes we have moved in now and my wife, Esme is just started getting us settled in," Carlisle continued with his conversation.

Edward and I were giving living in the house a try because with the move, we didn't want to have a long commute to the cottage at the end of each day. It was difficult to lose that sanctuary and piece of paradise but we would be fine without it. It also allowed us to be with our family more which I think Edward missed slightly, even though he would never admit it. I remembered when we were figuring out who would be in what room, the blush that wanted to fly across my face when asked if we would be living with the rest of the Cullen's or if we should have a place of our own. Of course I said we didn't need our own place but now, as I looked at Edward and his fingers on the keys, I worried I had made a mistake.

"That's not a problem at all. I really don't mind covering today, sometimes these things just happen. I'll be in as soon as I can be." Carlisle ended his call and hung up just in time to see Alice straighten, dropping her arms.

It was then, at that exact same time Edward stopped playing, both Alice and he looking at some vision of the future that only they could see. At first I didn't think much about it, while not as common as other visions of Alice, there was still a few times when all activity stopped and she would focus on nothing else. The difference this time was that Edward also stopped what he was doing and then, at the same time they both let out a little "Oh." Alice looked to Jasper, Edward to Rosalie and then they switched. Both of them then turned to look at Carlisle and understanding lit up their face, brighter then even the shining sun.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"What did you see" asked Carlisle.

Emmet and Rosalie shot up, movie forgotten. Esme ran to Carlisle, fitting her hand in his as worry crossed her face. I shot across the room and was at Edward's side, shield up and covering my family. As I sent my shield out I counted the sparks making sure everyone was protected underneath it. Fear sank in as I felt the noticeable absence of my daughter's sparks and remembered that she was with Jacob, miles and miles from me. I pulled out my phone to call and check in on them.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper pleaded. Alice's eyes came back to us and her and Edward broke out into a smile that took all of us aback. All I could think of was the last time Alice had such an all-consuming vision. Back to when we almost lost it all and were confronted with the very real possibility that our forever could be cut short.

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

Alice sighed with a look that bordered on euphoria as her eyes met Jasper's.

"Nothing is wrong Jazz, in fact…it looks like everything is going to be perfect. Even more perfect than it already is. Everything is going to be…. amazing"

I looked to Edward, what could they have seen that would place them in such a mood?

"It seems that our family is going to be growing" Edward explained while looking at Rosalie.

Growing? How could our family grow any larger than it already was? Were the Denali's coming to stay with us? Could it be that Jacob and Renesme….? I stopped that thought in its track. As much as I loved the relationship my daughter has and respected her wishes, selfishly I wasn't able to think about becoming a Grandmother just yet. I also realized, with a little burst of internal happiness, that Alice can't see Renesme and Jacob so how would she know they were pregnant?

"Growing, what do you mean growing?" I asked him.

"Carlisle is going to meet a young man at the hospital and we are going to love him!" Alice crooned as she looked to Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle!" Carlisle looked taken aback. A look of questioning swept over his previously worried expression and I was sure I knew what he was asking. Why would he do that? What would cause him to do that? What would ever prompt him to take another human life and make him immortal.

"I don't think we will be turning him immortal Carlisle. His eyes are a beautiful almost jade green" Edward reassured Carlie, maybe answering one of those questions that the rest of us couldn't hear.

"His smile," Alice sighed. She jumped to Jasper. "just wait until you meet him!"


	2. Ranger

"The beeps of a hospital room are enough to drive anyone crazy," I thought "who do you have to bribe at this hospital to turn them off?" With a sigh, I rolled over to look out the window as the sunlight streamed in. It's the start of another day and already I can feel the dread coming on. The hospital was nice enough sure but I know myself and any time I spend too long in one place I grow a little restless. Add to that the boring humdrum of hospital life and I was tempted to call 911 from the bed and get transferred to another hospital just so I wouldn't die of boredom. So maybe I was wrong and I didn't get a little restless, I got a lot restless and this was only day two of my sentence. I sighed knowing that until we figured out what was going on with me, I wouldn't know when I would be let out. How did I get in this situation? Although I knew it was immature of me, I blamed grandpa Joe. Everything always was worse whenever grandpa Joe was involved. I remembered the day when it all went downhill.

Uncle Frank left me to collect the items while he picked up our new partners for the night. Why we needed to work with anyone new was a question I had no answer for. Uncle Frank, for all his faults was more than adept at planning and organizing work and when we had a need that had to be filled outside the two of us he filled that slot no problem. I guess it's like they always said, "When grandpa Joe wants you to do something…you do it." I sighed as I resigned myself to what seemed like only more inevitable frustrations as long as Joe was in my life. It didn't help that gathering the supplies was so easily done it left my brain time to stew on life's many frustrations.

Grandpa Joe, the patriarch of my family was about as ruthless as he was greedy. He is the reason my life is the way it is, setting those in his family down the path he was actively working to pave. It angered me to no end how just because he was able to procreate, he somehow had the power to shift the destinies of those around him. My parents were the most recent victims. Leo and Holly were two of the most proficient thieves of their times. Holly, ever the swindler was proud of the fact that she was the reason the FBI, CIA and other intelligence agencies had to change their profiles for con men, all because they weren't able to include the parameters of such a capable con woman. She always said the two honest things she did in her life was marry my father Leo and have me. Leo was a forger who could make Michelangelo look at a copied piece my father did of his work, and declare it better than the original. They met while both casing a museum in NYC and were literal partners in crime ever since. Joe was happy to induct my mom into his family. Not because it meant that his son found someone who made him happy, or because she brought with her a new perspective, skill set, and laundry list of suspected crimes that had never been proven. No, he welcomed her because of the baby that was growing in her stomach. Or as I liked to refer to myself, the captive.

I used to love my life, living with my parents. The travel never got boring, the museum casings…I mean outings were beautiful and full of masterpieces that set my imagination wild. My dad would stare at the paintings with me forever. Both of us marveling and the brush strokes that were deliberately done with care to create the desired look. The ability of someone to take harsh tones and use it to shade in the softness of an innocent neck. Or how the same blue used to create the river waters raging under a boat could be mixed and manipulated to also create the regal powerful uniform of the soldiers crossing the angry river. I loved our family games of who could pick pocket the most on one block before walking to the next. For years I would lose, even when partnered with my dad because we just couldn't keep up with my mom. It wasn't until I started growing that I was able to even it out to where it was more of a competition. Usually she would still manage to win, but I at least made us count up the winnings before we declared a ruling. They loved me and I loved them and Joe saw this as a weakness. He stepped in and meddled because he could, because he was concerned about his investments, just like he did with tonight's job. I took a deep breath before that thought could anger me too much. I heard the door start to open and knew that once Uncle frank came in, we were on the clock. I braced myself as the door opened and heard, "Mikey! I need to see you in the kitchen, now!"

I stood up and walked out of my room to see Frank walk through the door way, hurriedly going to the kitchen, two other men following him through the door. I had noticed immediately he hadn't used my real name and my attention quickly turned to high alert, this wasn't going to be our normal heist. I passed the two men, barely sparing any of my attention on them, I had to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Frank.

"Yeah Bill," I said as I walked in.

He was looking right at me and gave me a slight, stressed smile. Obviously he was relieved I picked up on the code names so quickly.

"We are going to do this job and then we have to head out to Spain for our next job so bring a passport in your bag."

"Oh" was all I could think. "What's wrong?" I asked in ASL, switching to our emergency plan. Then I said in English, "Ok, I can go pick one. Do you have a preference for the name I pick?

"It doesn't matter to me just grab me the same," he answered in English before respond in ASL "I don't like these two and have a really bad feeling this isn't going to end well so we are going to plan accordingly and be ready to vanish"

"Ultimately It shouldn't matter and if we need to change while there we can always do that." He ended his thought in English so the other two wouldn't catch on to our second conversation happening out of sight. Yet another benefit to American Sign Language.

"Got it, well everything is gathered and ready, let me grab my passport and then we can just head out."

I turned to go to the vault of identities we had and almost walked into our partners for the night as they were coming to the kitchen. Now that I was forced to acknowledge them I extended my hand.

"Hi, I'm Michael" I said while shaking the first hand. I saw it from the corner of my eye as I looked at his face. It was calloused and hard and his hand was the same. I gathered there were one to many errors in whatever he had been trying to learn using the trial and error method.

When I reached for the second hand, I was surprised to see it was already there. Bright white and extended ready to meet mine. I was captivated by the sheer lack of color to it. My mom taught me to look at hands and read what they tell me but this man's hand wasn't telling me anything. It was white, like really really white. No imperfections that I could see and nothing that made it seem he had lived any kind of life. No scars, dirt, calluses nothing, I was at a loss as to what this could mean. I reminded myself I was playing a role right now and started saying my introductions when I looked at his face. His face was just as white as hands which shocked me. Maybe he kept inside but a face should be exposed to the sun at least once more than your hands right? In fact, the only color to his face was the dark circles around his eye that told me this probably wasn't his first overnight heist. As I was looking at the circles I saw his eyes. They were a dark red, almost maroon that hinted at the idea that they used to be more vibrant. I was totally absorbed by the shear fascination that this man presented that I had forgetting to finish my hello. He stepped in saying "Michael was it?" I just nodded thinking I wish I could find a shade to paint those eyes, they were totally unique and I wanted to get the best likeness of them on canvas as soon as possible.

"That's me" I said, "Bill I'll go grab the Brights and we can just go with them then get it started." I turned to leave and retrieve the passports. I knew of course that what he really meant was to take the cash and various identities we had and bring them with us. We would not be returning anytime soon.


	3. Mariner

"Good morning!" I turned to look as the greeting disrupted me from my reminiscing. Was reminiscing the right word? Fretting? Remembering? Ruminating? Obsessing? Obsessing was probably more accurate at any rate. I still could not believe that everything had gone so wrong.

"How are you doing today?"

"Aside from bored? Hot. But thanks Mary."

"Aw, well we will see what we can do about that fever of yours," she said.

Her tone and credence were...off. I centered in on Mary trying to discern what was new that caused this change in her since yesterday. Mary, who signed her name with a flourish that brought the end of her Y almost connected to her M. Mary who was right handed but always started walking with her left foot first. What was it that affected her so? I saw a blush in her cheeks that continued to the tips of her ears. I looked at her fingers but no engagement ring. I had seen her walk in at the start of shift right? She was bringing in her lunch so I doubt it was anything special that caused the excitement. That's what this was, she was excited. Alright, if she won't disclose what was happening by accident, time to have her tell me.

"Right, the fever" I started. "That's the reason you came to visit. Why else would you on such an exceptionally boring day?" Let's see what she did with that.

"Boring? Not at all. You have Art therapy again today and you seemed to like it yesterday." then she started speaking faster. We were getting to the cause of her excitement. "We are getting a new Doctor in today. He is on loan from the surgical department and if he is half of what his reputation says, we are in for a treat." as she said that last word, it was less pronounced and more of a hurried sigh than a word. Bingo, she was excited about the new doctor.

With the mystery solved I patted myself on the back. Say what Grandpa Joe will, at least I wasn't slacking off. I didn't even know it was possible to case a hospital before I was admitted but that didn't mean I shouldn't try. I got to know the nurses, doctors and therapists. Then I moved to the chaplain's, janitors and food services departments. In time, assuming Grandpa Joe gave me any time, I would have this place committed to memory. Then, if I played my cards right, I could get Uncle Frank to come up with a plan or two. Even if it was just the cars, I'm sure there was money to be made. I kind of hoped it was the cars, they were some of my favorite jobs. If I followed the rules, hats and gloves, Uncle Frank would occasionally let me sit in the better cars. Maybe I would include cars in therapy today. "Therapy," I laughed to myself. I could see what they were doing. The stupid questions and feeble attempts at bonding were as transparent as water. I knew that I was probably better equipped at striking that right chord with your marks. It's not like they teach manipulation techniques in social work 101. Still, even if my mom hadn't given me all those lessons I'd like to think I wouldn't fall for all their, "I'm just trying to look out for you." Try as they might, I wasn't about to open up to Tess. She was great and all but I knew what was at stake. I knew it and reminded myself of it every time my social worker tried to talk to me. I would play along of course. I wasn't about to turn down unlimited freedom in an art studio, even if it was one that was at a hospital.

"Well maybe this one can figure out what's wrong with me. Then I'll be able to get out of here." I grumbled as Mary took my temperature. She winced as I said get out of here. No matter what the therapist and social workers said I knew I would be on my way once I got a clean bill of health, I'd have to be. Rather than pushing the subject I ignored her wince and looked at the number she logged into the computer. 105.4, crap! Now I'd have to take an ice bath before breakfast.

"Right now my number one priority is getting you better so that has to come first. I'll have them draw you an ice bath to get your temperature down. Then you will just sit tight. Breakfast should be up soon."

I ate quietly, not trying to draw attention to myself. A habit I picked up living with Uncle Frank. In my mind I was thinking about the oil paints they had in therapy. Say what you will about being sick and going crazy from boredom. Once I learned I was allowed to mix the paints myself and was allowed access to all the supplies they had, it became harder to complain about art therapy! Another thing to be thankful to Frank for, when he forged my insurance coverage, he didn't hold back. That meant they let me paint as much as I wanted. I knew I had to be careful, I'm sure the therapists didn't get many "masterpieces" at the children's hospital. Or even on the adult branch for that matter. Still, I had a hard time restraining myself as I felt the brush work against the canvas. I could already see the lines forming and curving to the picture in my head. I decided right then that I would draw a car, not because of Uncle Frank and the little indulgence he gave me. No, I would draw it because even now, I know it is the mostly likely way my family and I will escape. We will drive off, fast enough that by the time people know to look for us, they won't be able to see anything beyond the horizon. Red, I would make it red. Most kids like red right? Plus, when they ask, I'll say it is because of my fevers and fire and other BS that they will eat up. In fact, Ferrari red is what I'd aim for. This way I still get to mix and blend and it won't draw too much attention. I really do think kids like red but I can check in with some of the other patients on the ward. I never tried to learn them and their little nuances, I just figured they had enough going against them. They didn't need me memorizing their birthdays as the nurses checked in with them throughout the day. They certainly didn't need me pretending to talk to them when all I was really doing was screening for possible passwords. I already knew that any password JC, stupid JC, had created would be the word password. I tried to let the others keep their secrets and made no intentional effort on my end to learn them. Just as I was picturing the background to set the car in front of, there was a knock on my door.

"Neal Bright?" a voice chimed in from the doorway.

I turned, ready to respond with an affirmative and instead froze. Before I could even start formulating a word. Standing in the doorway was a man, and I'm sorry I'm not sorry but he was unbelievably handsome. This was next level attractive, to a point where even I knew he was good looking. I looked at his skin and knew that there wasn't a white pure enough to capture his skin. I would probably have a better bet capturing it with marble in statue form. His structure, the cheekbones, the dips and curves of his face. I could paint him from any angle and it still wouldn't be a bad angle. He seemed to not have any bad angles.

I saw him waiting for me to confirm my identity before he could proceed with attending to me. I nodded.

"So, you seem to be running another fever. How are you feeling otherwise?"

We went through the motions, I have enough practice with the question and answer part now that I knew what to say and when. It was all becoming so routine which was a good thing too because as he was talking to me, I was trying to respond but I just could not look away from his eyes. It was the second time in my life that I saw an eye color that exceeded the limitations of my brain. I had seen the occasional amber eye or really yellow hazel but these…. these were on a totally new level. People always complimented me on my eyes, except grandpa Joe. He saw them as a means to an end. Usually people described them as a brilliant green. Sometimes bottled green if they wanted to be a little more poetic. Grandpa Joe called them money green, because they were the cherry on top of half his money making schemes. If we were pushing a painting, he would say.

"Look how good they can paint with genetics, enough to create those eyes. Obviously their skill with a paintbrush is even more refined." I can still see my parents flinching when he would say this, as if they were making an effort to manipulate their son. To my knowledge only Grandpa Joe is that cruel. Despite my feelings about Grandpa Joe, even I couldn't deny the benefit to my eyes with working a con job. I could flash a look that made you either want to help me or believe me. It all depended on what I needed from you, and what the job called for. Even with that knowledge, I knew I would never achieve what this doctor was doing right now. All he had asked was how I was feeling and yet I was drawn to his eyes. I felt a pull to ask him to sit for me so I could capture them. As I studied them, and their color and tone I realized the extent of the task I would be asking of myself. There was an actual twinkle in them, as if he was internally smiling and that smile shown through his eyes. I knew the car painting that previously was driving in my head was now out the window, all thoughts of it were now replaced by these eyes and the subject that came along with them.

"I just want to briefly examine you briefly. I don't know if your temperatures are related to your endocrine system or integumentary system."

I nodded along, knowing more tests would come. He walked towards me and then it clicked when he said examine. I didn't realize he meant he had to physically examine me. Now I feel like all the doctors previously would treat by the doorway. Gone were the days of the fabled bedside manner. As he reached for my throat, to check one gland or another I felt his skin when it made contact/ It was freezing cold. Distinctly cold, so much so that it brought me back to the night everything started falling apart.


	4. Surveyor

The heist was going great, no problems except I was a little feverish and had some sweat accumulating on my forehead but I powered through. I knew all too well the stakes at hand. Never mind the idea of getting caught and jail time. I was more worried about Grandpa Joe and whatever punishment he dished out. I shuddered but I wasn't sure if that was because of the fever or Grandpa Joe, probably both.

I had just removed the staples when one of our new partners came to check in on me. Why he did this I couldn't tell you but he did.

"Coming along ok?" he asked. It sounded like he was singing it in a whisper I had to strain myself to hear. I nodded, too focused to articulate words.

"Feeling alright? You look a little pale"

A laugh escaped my mouth. This guy, who I only met two hours ago, was now concerned about me. Not the job, me. To top it all off, he was now asking if I was alright because I was pale. "First of all Casper, you're pale!" I thought to myself. "Secondly you don't know me, who is to say that I don't just get pale when I'm working?"

"Alright, well let me at least get the sweat from your brow. Don't want anything to stand out indicating someone was here." As he said it, he reached down and wiped my forehead off with his bare hand. Had I not seen the hand in front of my own eyes, I would have thought he brought a hand towel for the simple reason that, its gross to wipe another person's sweat with your own bare hand. I might have even thought he kept it stored in a portable cooler it was that cold and thankfully effective. My relief was almost immediately replaced by disgust.

"Did you just use your hand?" I whispered with enough force to show my anger but not trigger the noise detection alarms.

"It doesn't matter, do you feel better now?" he retorted, ignoring my anger. As if what he had just done to a stranger wasn't disturbing.

"Yeah I guess but, ew"

"I'm sorry but let's just move on and finish what we came here to do"

"Came here to do?" I hissed. "I came to finish a job, didn't you?" I looked at him and saw he had his painting already rolled up and in the container for transporting. Wow, this guys worked fast.

"Anyway," I continued. "Didn't you also come to help keep lookout?" Again, a stupid imposition from Grandpa Joe. Uncle Frank could map out any security guards route down to the millisecond. If he had just let us be, I wouldn't have caught some creepy germ from the unwanted add ons tonight. If using too much antibacterial created superbugs, his hands probably cultivated and bread them the old fashioned way.

"I did," he said slowly. It was as if he was trying to keep from singing again, was that an accent? If it was, it wasn't one my mom taught me how to duplicate. "but I have a pretty good sense of where I need to be and what I should be doing. It's almost like a sixth sense or esp. Either way I knew I should come here and wipe your sweat away. If I didn't you would probably set off the heat sensors and we would all get caught. I turned and rolled my eyes. "Great," I thought. "Casper isn't here as a friendly ghost. Instead he is here as a friendly psychic."

Almost in an attempt to get out of here faster I attached my painting to the frame. Then after I hung it against the wall, in its new home, he wiped my neck. The cringe that came this time was so involuntary that if he had done it four seconds earlier, I would have dropped the painting and ruined the night. Again though, I felt so much better following his icy touch. Ugh, when all this was done I would have to be on Vitamin C for weeks to fight off whatever Germy Gerald gave me. I could really feel myself coming down with something. I started walking to the rendezvous point, Criss Angel following me. Now that the task was completed, I could noticeably feel my energy fading. Whatever my body was fighting, it felt like the ground troops were at a standstill and had called for air support to start dropping bombs. Uncle Frank was walking to us at the same time our other unwanted guest was making his way to the meet up. I tried to glare at Germy Gerald, certain that I had caught my bug from him. Now that I thought back, his hand was unusually hot. I bet he is also fighting whatever he gave me and of course he came anyway. Although if he was working for Grandpa Joe too, I couldn't really blame him for still coming. "If Grandpa Joe wants you to do something, you do it" I guess that rule applied to those outside the family as well.

I handed Uncle Frank the painting and turned to say a silent goodbye to mine as we left the museum. Uncle Frank was trying to check in with me while simultaneously grilling our lookout who had stopped looking out.

"The guard had just checked in at the renaissance exhibit so I knew we had about seven minutes. Given Michael's state, I felt like I should be there to assist rather than wait for his fever to get us all caught." He was so calm as he sung to us about why he left his post. "He is going to need to see a doctor at this point."

"He'll be fine" my uncle shot at him. We weren't fans of doctors. Not just because of all the questions they ask or the complexity to insurance scams now. No, we also hated it because it was at a hospital that Grandpa Joe put the first tear into our family picture.

"He won't be actually," Dracula corrected him. He went to wipe my forehead again and I could feel that his hand was much warmer now. "Something is happening and it will require a doctor's diagnosis to fix. There is a hospital nearby that we can bring him to. In time, I feel like he will get the help he needs if he goes there."

No doctors, that was all I could think before blacking out.


End file.
